Jackie s life with the turtles
by SweetMint9
Summary: 2k12 verse. Jackie isn t a normal girl join her and her brothers on there everyday adventures (first fanfiction) Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt.
1. Introduccion

Hi, my name is Jackie people would think that I'm a normal 11 year old girl, that has a normal family and has a normal life. But what no one else knows is that I live with my 15 year old mutant turtle brothers and my rat father in our lair in the sewers of New York City, and that I myself am not normal either. I have long dark brown wavy hair and light brown eyes. The last thing I remember was an unbearable pain and a light purplish bright light, I can´t seem to remember nothing before that. Well here goes my story…

* * *

I was cold very cold I could find myself in a sewer I was very smart even at the age of three I was hungry and very tired I was very confused trying to remember how I got here but my tired mind wasn´t helping so I went to sleep. I don´t know how much time passed but I heard voices I suddenly woke up and saw four figures there were…turtles? But not any turtles they were human sized turtles they looked around the age of seven. By this time I was scared, confused, hungry and as I tried to stand up I fell back down my foot hurt badly. The turtle in the purple bandana noticed this and told something to the others I still don´t know what he said to them but he and the turtles with the blue and orange bandana smiled while the one in red looked away, they helped me out of the sewers and brought me to what looked like a house.

¨Sensei!¨. The turtle in blue called out and immediately came out a giant rat.

¨Sensei we found this human girl in the sewers and she seems to be hurt.¨ The turtle in the purple bandana said.

The rat came closer to me and I tried to back up but just ended up falling and getting myself hurt again.

¨It is alright I´m not going to hurt you¨ He said picking me up.

¨How did you ended up here in the sewers your family must be very worried¨ He said.

¨I… don´t have a family¨ Was all I managed to say ¨I can´t remember¨

The rat placed me on the couch while he went to talk to the turtles and then said to me.

¨You will now live here since you don´t have a family¨ ¨My name is Master Splinter or father If you want¨.

I smiled and whispered ¨Father¨

¨You might as well meet your brothers¨ He said while the one in blue came up to me.

¨Hello my name is Leonardo or Leo if you wish¨ The turtle with the ocean blue eyes said smiling I smiled back.

¨My name is Michelangelo aka. Mikey ¨ He ran up to me giving me a hug this turtle had freckles and light blue eyes.

Next came the turtle with crimson brown eyes and had a gap in his front teeth.

¨Hi my name is Donatello or Donnie¨ He said with certain nervousness.

Finally came the turtle with green eyes and had a crack on his shell he looked tuff.

¨And I´m Raphael or Raph and I don´t think you will like messing around with me¨ He said.

¨RAPHAEL¨ Splinter said causing me to jump a little.

¨Anyways we still don´t know your name¨ Leo said.

¨I´m Jackie¨ I said with a smile.

¨Well can we and Jackie go and play? ¨ said an enthusiastic Mikey.

¨You may¨ Splinter Said.

The boys and me where playing hide and seek and where arguing on who was going to count and it ended up being Mikey. In mid game I felt something weird and the next thing I knew I was turned into… a bunny? There was a broken mirror as I looked at my self not believing on what just happened, at least my foot felt better. I got out of my hiding place and Mikey had already found everyone except me and they all saw me.

¨Whoa! How did a bunny get down here¨ Donnie said as they watched me.

¨Who cares GET IT! ¨ Raph said while they all tried to catch me not knowing it was me.

I tried to escape the running 7 year olds not knowing what they would do.

Then Splinter came in the room.

¨What is all this commotion? ¨ then he noticed that the four boys were trying to catch their breaths I was hiding under the couch I think they didn´t see me until I tried to run away to only be caught by Mikey. Splinter looked at me and suddenly realized that the bunny was me.

We were in what I think was Donnie´s lab and I was also trying to remember how did I get myself turned into a bunny.

Of course! I got bored from waiting for Mikey to find me and there was a book about rabbits probably from one of the guys and I started reading it ( I did say I was smart for my age ). And then in was turned into this. My next thought was about me back to human form and it worked.

The guys looked surprised when Splinter said.

¨ It seems that you have a special power. Do you have any idea of how you got it? ¨

I shook my head.

¨That is so cool!¨ Mikey said. ¨What else can you turn into? ¨

I thought for a while then I turned into a series of animals, the guys seemed to like the show.

That was all 7 years ago, I started my ninja training at the age of four, and I´m the only one that can go to the surface due to that I am part human, I began to go to school at the age of six now I´m 11 and the real adventure starts.


	2. Rise of the Turtles

Today was a special day today was mutation day as my brothers call it. I was back from school were my friends wished me a happy birthday. I came into my sewer home, and started our afternoon training.

It was Leo vs. Mikey and Raph vs. Donnie I was beside father watching them spar.

¨Michelangelo is on the move! ¨ Mikey yelled as he dodged a hit from leo.¨I´m here I´m there I´m everywhere! ¨ He said dodging another hit from Leo. ¨How can hit what you can´t see? ¨. He said as Leo stabbed him with the back of his katana. ¨Like that? ¨ Leo said. ¨Good one Leo ¨ said Mikey.

Now it was Raph´s and Donnie´s turn. Donnie twirled his staff and Raph cracked his neck.

¨Ok Donnie put the staff down and no one gets hurt¨

¨ You said that last time and you hurt me¨

¨Yea but, less than I would have¨

¨Yea right¨ Donnie said as he tried to hit Raph with his staff while Raph dodged his attacks and then took his staff twirled it and broke it in two.

¨Should have dropped the staff? ¨

¨Should have dropped the staff.¨ Raph said as he hit Donnie even though he said he was down. I laughed a bit like this but gain a disapproving look from father. Now it's Leo vs. Raph. Leo said something in Japanese witch I clearly didn´t understand. ¨Whatever you say¨ said Raph. The fight started and they were both doing very good, until Raph took Leo´s swords and flipped him over his shoulder.

After that it was dinner time I didn´t eat because I already ate at topside, they where eating algae and worms witch I think is gross even if I turn into a turtle.

¨There´s more algae and worms if anyone wants more, anybody? Anybody? ¨ Mikey said.

¨No thanks¨ ¨I´m full¨

¨Then I think no one saved space for… cake? ¨ Mikey said bringing a greenish cake.

¨Whoa it is a cake¨ Donnie said tasting it ¨Made of algae¨ ¨And worms¨ Raph said. ¨What's the icing made out of? ¨ Leo asked I was also kind of curios about it too. ¨You don´t want to know¨ Mikey said pulling away the cake, ¨Happy mutation day! ¨ ¨Happy mutation day! ¨ The guys cheered.

¨Ah yes fifteen years ago our life's changed completely and we became the unlikeliest of family´s.¨

¨Tell us the story master splinter! ¨ Mikey said.

¨Michelangelo I have told you the story many times¨

¨Please PLEASE! ¨ Pleaded Mikey as Raph slapped his mouth to shut him up. ¨Please it´s the only way to shut up Mikey¨.

Father started telling us the story of how they got mutated and I listened carefully he also added how they found me in the sewers and it was mutation day. I looked away for a while to find them making puppy eyes to master splinter, and then agreed to let them go up to the surface tonight.

I was in the living room with Leo and Raph I was finishing my homework even though it was Friday Raph was reading a comic book and Leo was watching his favorite tv show Space heroes and it was like the two hundred time he saw that episode like everyone else I didn´t like that show but didn´t tell Leo to stop watching it because it would be no use. Leo watched the show and repeated what the characters said, Raph said something to Leo but I didn´t pay much attention to it suddenly Mikey and Donnie came in saying it´s time to go.

The guys where in line as father told them the rules witch I think he was exaggerating soon the guys ran of.

¨Jackie can you…¨

¨Yes father I will keep an eye on them¨

Father nodded and I turned into a falcon to catch up with them.

We headed topside and we were in an alleyway I noticed the graffiti and garbage while the guys only paid attention to the view in front of them. The guys seemed exited as they walked to alleyways and Leo kept saying there might be an adventure around any corner and Donnie was amazed by some computers while Mikey looked at some lights that turned into a hand and then an eye and Raph had to pull him away by his bandana.

¨Where to next guys? ¨ Donnie asked as a pizza deliverer spotted us and Raph scared him away.

¨Where to exposed here¨ Leo said as they headed to the rooftops I noticed it was late and Leo noticed too and said we should head back, we were about to go when Donnie spotted a girl with her dad and was instantly love struck, Oh boy.

Then a truck pulled over and there were men but they all looked the same and started to kidnap the people, when my head started to hurt.

¨We gotta help them¨ Donnie said but Leo grabbed his shoulder. ¨No splinter said that we have to stay away from humans… and bathroom´s¨ he said I rolled my eyes and my head still hurt.

Ï thought you were a here since when heroes ask for permission? ¨ Raph said ¨They don´t but..¨

¨Well I´m going ¨ Donnie said and the others followed ¨Aren´t you coming Jackie? ¨

¨No I will stay here ¨ I said an Leo went after them. My headache turned worse and soon everything was pitch black.

I woke up in my bedroom with father standing next to me.

¨Are you all right?¨

¨Yes I´m fine what happened? Where are the guys? ¨ I asked

¨They went topside to rescue the people the men kidnapped, they found you unconscious on the roof and they brought you here, can you tell me what happened.¨

¨Well as soon as I saw those people my head started to hurt and I started to see visions but then I seemed to fell unconscious ¨

¨Can you tell me what you saw? ¨

I closed my eyes trying to remember. ¨I was in a room it was a living room there was a couple and I was on a rug then the door burst open there were men that all looked the same they had a container and something purple was in it the men started kidnaping the couple and the man kicked the container and it landed on me there was this bright light I then found myself running but more faster than usual I then fell down and everything went black¨. I opened my eyes I could see the shock in father's eyes as he heard my story, so this is what happened to me.

I then got out of my bed because something told me I had to go help my brother´s I told father that I was going to help them and equipped my sword, turned into falcon form and flew off.

I found Leo Raph and Mikey fighting with what looked like a giant plant and Donnie was on a helicopter, I flew down and attacked the giant plant turning back to human form.

¨Jackie! ¨ Leo yelled as he saw me.

¨What´s up guys? ¨

¨We are fighting snakeweed¨ Mikey responded.

¨Why snakeweed? ¨

¨Well because his name is snake and know he´s a weed so I thought… ¨

¨I get it¨

We kept on fighting ¨snakeweed¨ and I was doing pretty well dodging his hits and the guys kept on cutting his arms even though they knew they grew back, snakeweed grabbed Leo´s leg and then signaled us to lead snakeweed to some what I think was an energy source, Leo cut himself loose and tease snakeweed Raph and Mikey did the same at the robots I rolled my eyes… boy´s. The robots shooted and we dodged and the lasers hit snakeweed making him crash on the energy source and electrifying him, Donnie came with the girl that was kidnapped and we ran out of there.

On the way the guys told me what happened, they told me that the ooze is called mutagen and that the girl´s name is April and that her father is still captive.

We brought the girl to her aunt´s house where she will be staying, then we went back home. Mikey, Donnie, Raph and me were watching TV when it seems that we made the news.

I wasn´t too worried about the news but what we didn't know was that a dangerous enemy just discovered our existence.


	3. Mikey s Prank

**hey guys this is one of my ideas that pop in my head there will be one in between episodes this one takes place between The rise of the turtles and Turtle Temper, so enjoy. :D**

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon and I was in my room reading a book when Mikey burst through my door.

¨Hey Jackie, my favorite little sister¨

¨What do you want Mikey? ¨ I said not even looking at him, I was too concentrated on my book.

¨I was just thinking… umm can you help me pull a prank on Raph?

¨Why? You don't want to live anymore? ¨

¨Aw come on Jackie it´s only a prank¨

¨No Mikey I´m not going to risk my life playing a prank on Raph¨

¨Pleaseeeee¨

¨No¨

Pleeeaaasee¨

¨NO! ¨ He was starting to get on my nerves.

¨Pleeeeaaaasee¨

This continued for at least half an hour when I finally gave up.

¨Fine what do you have in mind¨

¨Well you know how Raph talk´s to Spike and no one knows what he says to him¨

¨Yea¨

¨Well I was thinking if you could shape shift into I don´t know a bug or something while you record what he says with one of Donnie´s special microphone things¨

¨And what will you be doing? ¨

¨I will show this to everyone¨

¨Well it´s not one of your best pranks but… count me in¨

* * *

Later that day Mikey snuck into Donnie´s lab and ¨borrowed¨ one of his little microphones and gave it to me I shape shifted into a chameleon to camouflage myself in his room. I was in and Raph came in with Spike and started talking to him, I recorded EVERYTHING he said and I was trying not to blow my cover laughing, finally he stopped talking and walked out of his room I got out as well to find Mikey laughing in his room.

The next day Leo and Donnie already knew about this and laughed as well Leo didn't approved this at first but then he gave in, Raph still didn't know about this but sure was getting suspicious because we laughed a bit around him, at least were still alive, but that hope vanished when Raph decided to investigate what was so funny and Mikey left the recording on his bed and Raph found it.

* * *

I was in the living room with Mikey, Leo was meditating and Donnie was in the lab when Raph came stomping in the room with fire in his eyes when all my hopes of living disappeared.

¨YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD! ¨

Me and Mikey exchanged looks and only had one thing in mind… RUN!

I burst out of the couch and ran as fast as I could to my room, closed the door and barricaded it with chairs and a desk and hid under my bed.

Raph burst through my door ( I knew that wasn't enough to hold an about to explode Raphael). My next move was to make a run to Leo´s or father´s room so I got out of my hiding place and ran I couldn't make it to any of there rooms because Raph was about to catch me and I kept running still not sure why he is chasing me and not Mikey. Half an hour later the couch was knocked over, my room was a mess the kitchen chairs where in the living room, Mikey and I where on the ceiling trying to escape an angry Raphael, and then Leo came out of his room mouth open at the mess we made and worst father came out of his room with an angry look on his face and called us three to the training room.

¨Can you tell me what happened? ¨ father said still quite angry.

¨Mikey and Jackie recorded me talking to spike and showed it to Leo and Donnie¨ Raph said throwing us a deadly glare.

Father looked at us sternly as we looked down at the floor.

¨And why did you do such thing? ¨

¨It was only a harmless prank master splinter¨ Mikey said innocently.

¨But it sorta got out of control¨

Father sighed. ¨You two do realize that what you did was wrong¨

¨Hai, sensei¨

Father turned to Raph. ¨And you need to control your temper, anger is self destructive¨.

¨Hai, sensei¨

One lecture later we walked out of the training room, lucky for us we only had to clean the mess we made. We finally finished cleaning and everything was back to normal, when I turned to Mikey.

¨Remind me of something¨

¨What? ¨

¨To never help you in one of your pranks! ¨


	4. Turtle Temper

My brothers and I were on the rooftops waiting for the kraang to show up, I was beside Leo waiting and Mikey was bugging Raph and Raph had it and twisted Mikey´s finger making him scream.

¨Guys we´re ninjas and ninjas are supposed to keep silent! ¨ Leo whispered loudly.

¨Sorry Leo I´ll scream quieter¨ Mikey said poking Raph´s head again and Raph lost it throwing Mikey to the ground.

¨Say it¨

¨Guys keep quiet!¨

¨Not until Mikey says it! ¨

¨Raph is all wise and powerfull¨ Mikey began to say.

¨And?¨

Raph kept on bugging Mikey when Leo spoke.

¨Guys! ¨

¨Why are we even here the kraang aren't going to show up¨

¨They will I have reliable Intel¨ Donnie said

¨You mean April told you¨

¨You mean your girlfriend! ¨Mikey said.

¨She´s not my girlfriend! She is a girl who is a friend who her dad was kidnapped by the kraang and we are going to stop them! ¨

¨Or we are gonna sit here on a cold roof all night¨ Raph said.

¨What the heck´s going on here? ¨ A man came out to the roof and spotted us. Oh boy.

¨Are you playing dress up? ¨

Leo tried to explain what was going on when the man noticed the broken antenna and called us hamshakes. Raph clearly didn't like this and we where about to leave when the man started insulting us again and Raph lost it and started yelling at the man and we had to hold him back, but this got the kraang´s attention and started shooting at us. We fought the kraang and the man caught us on video. This is not good. Raph jumped but hit the door and we have a matter of seconds before the police shows up and we escaped just in time.

We were back at the lair kneeled in front of father.

¨Not only did Raphael alert the kraang but you where caught…on video! ¨

¨Sensei! You should have seen this guy throw insults at us they where so… insulting! ¨ Raph said. Hmph sounds more like something Mikey would say.

¨Oh I didn't realize he was saying mean things to you your only choice was to jeopardize your mission! ¨

¨Anger is self destructive! ¨ Father said.

¨I always thought it was others destructive¨ Raph said.

¨RAPHAEL! Stand up! ¨

Raph obeyed and I kinda felt sorry for him as we followed sensei in the training room.

We now had suction cup arrows except Raph who was in the middle.

¨Evade the arrows¨ Father instructed.

¨No problem¨ Raph said as he evaded the arrows.

¨Now again but this time Jackie, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo… insult Raphael.¨

¨Wait, insult… him? ¨ Donnie questioned.

¨Yes¨

¨And he can´t fight back¨

¨No¨

¨I´m starting to like this plan¨

We started insulting Raph at first he did evade the arrows but then he stopped to insult us by the time we where finished his shell was covered with arrows.

That night we tracked down the guy that caught us on video and Raph was trying his best not to punch the guy into a wall. When we asked him to give us the video he asked a million dollars,( like we had that type of money).

Raph lost it again and threw the man and started yelling at him, which once again caught the kraang´s attention and we had to fight them again.

A kraang knocked me into a wall and another three kraang tried to kill me lucky me that I can shape shift so I turned into a bird and flew off, I noticed Donnie and Mikey having a pretty hard time with the kraang and Leo was on the floor being kicked by a kraang and Raph went to yell at the guy again, I flew down to help my brothers cutting in half a kraang with my sword, I looked back and saw Raph on the kraang´s van getting away I bet he was still yelling at the man, I chased the van with my brother´s and as I suspected Raph was yelling at the man only to be knocked out of the van by the kraang crashing into us.

¨Way to go Raph¨ Leo said.

¨What did I do? ¨

¨What did you do? You left the four of us to yell at somebody! And without your temper we could have stopped them and the guy with the tape…¨

¨Actually it's a… ¨ Donnie said but was interrupted by Leo.

¨Not now! ¨

I looked down to see a track of oil leading to the kraang´s base Donnie noticed it too and told Leo Raph looked exited to go kick some kraang´s but Leo said no and sent him home, this really wasn't Raph´s day.

We followed the oil and it lead to the kraang´s hideout we got in and we saw the guy that was trying to sell de video to the kraang, Leo threw a rope and was trying to rescue the man but the man refused yelling at us that he was not leaving without his phone, seems like he only cares about his phone, the kraang heard him and saw us and started to attack us.

We dodged the lasers and tried to hit them while we can, a while later there was a scream and everyone stopped fighting and when a kraang went to investigate it was knocked to the floor and the alien brain ran away and it looked scared, this is not good.

The man came out as a giant mutated spider and destroyed the kraang.

¨Look what you've done I´m hideous! ¨

¨Technically if you wouldn´t have yelled at us everything would be fine so this is your fault¨ I said, which made the guy even more mad and started attacking us, it wasn´t that hard as I expected it to be.

¨Is that all you got?! ¨ Mikey said and then the spider spitted something that caused the ground to melt we fought a bit more and now it was harder then I thought we where soon knocked down.

¨We are no match for Spiderbytez¨ Mikey said.

¨Spiderbytez? ¨

¨Yea because he is a spider and he bites so I thought…¨

¨We get it¨

Spiderbytez attacked us again melting the ground one more only this time we fell through the floor, Spiderbytez came a few seconds after and we had nowhere to run when Raph came.

¨Wow I didn't think this guy would get more ugly¨ We heard Raph say in the distance.

¨Raph!¨ We all cheered when we saw Raph.

Spiderbytez made a circle around us making us fall again but this time the next floor was mutagen and Donnie suggested not to fall through this floor.

Raph was now with us again and now the team was complete we fought Spiderbytez much better than the last few times and Raph managed to break his phone Spiderbytez told us we were gonna regret this and escaped.

We watched him run off as Leo went to talk to Raph but was soon interrupted by Mikey only gaining him getting thrown down at the ground by Raph again.


	5. Silverwing

**Another short chapter and a new character made from me of course :D Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal Saturday at least for us it was, Leo was watching space heroes, Donnie was working on something, Raph was talking to Spike and Mikey was bugging Raph, that was a normal day for us.

I got bored from reading for the seventh time a book, Leo didn't let me change the channel, Donnie didn't let me enter his lab and I didn't want to bother Raph, he was already mad at Mikey, so I went topside for a while to walk around the park.

It was already dark outside and the people where going to their home, at least it was more peaceful.

About half an hour past and it started to rain, I should get back, I was about to go back when I heard a small chirp. I looked back to find out where it was coming from, it was coming from a bush I looked in and there was a trapped baby bird a falcon to be exact, I got the bird out the bush, it looked scared.

¨Aww, are you ok little fella? ¨

The bird stared. ( Like if it could understand what I'm saying ).

¨You must have fallen from your nest¨. I looked around to see if there where nests in close trees near by, there weren't .

¨I can´t just leave you here¨ I said as I brought the little falcon with me as the rain got heavier.

I ran in the lair to see my brothers and father.

¨And where were you at? ¨ Leo asked me with a worried tone.

¨I went topside for a while, to take a walk at the park, I told you I´ll be gone for a while¨

¨No you didn't ¨

¨Yes I did, but you were too busy to even pay attention to me! ¨

The guys smiled sheeplessly.

¨Anyways look what I found¨

¨Ooh is it pizza?! ¨ Mikey asked.

¨No… look! ¨ I said showing them the baby falcon.

¨Aww it´s so cute ¨ Mikey said trying to take the falcon, I didn't let him I couldn't trust him ( wow I loved the falcon already).

¨Can I keep it? ¨ I said to father, he looked like he was thinking.

¨Yes¨ Father said, I was about to thank him when he said.

¨But, it will be under your responsibility and if something happens to it you will be the responsible¨

¨I understand, thank you father¨ I said as he let the room.

¨So what are you gonna him? ¨ Mikey asked but Donnie interrupted him.

¨Him? I think it's a she because fal...¨

¨No way it's a he¨

¨No Mikey its not¨

As my brothers were arguing about the falcon, something told me that it was a she.

¨Silverwing¨ I said

¨Huh? ¨

¨Silverwing her name is Silverwing or Silver, cause she has greyish feathers ¨

The guys shrug and went to their everyday activities and I went to my room with my new pet.

I placed Silverwing on my bed and found something for her to perch on, she stared at me.

I was only thinking on the wonderful adventures I might have with Silverwing.


	6. New friend, old enemy

**Well here is chapter 6 New friend old enemy, btw sorry for the delay.**

* * *

It was late at night, my brothers were jumping rooftops and I was in falcon form following them, Mikey and Donnie jumped a building doing various flips and stunts, Leo and Raph stopped at the edge of the building, Leo jumped doing flips and landed perfectly, Raph cracked his neck and jumped and crashed into my brothers which made me laugh.

¨What was that? You didn't do any flips¨ Donnie said to Raph.

¨Oops¨

We heard crashing in the background and Leo signaled us and we had our weapons at hand, Leo gave us a signal to attack but as we were about to attack we stopped as the thing making the noise was a simple, but really adorable kitten.

¨Don't worry Leo you might win this fight¨ Raph said as Mikey pushed us aside.

¨Aww a kitty¨ Mikey said picking up the cat ¨And your name is…¨

¨Mittens! ¨ A different voice said.

¨I think that's the owner¨ Donnie said, and Mikey went to give the cat to its owner.

¨NO WAIT! ¨ Leo said.

¨STOP! ¨ Donnie said.

¨HEY¨ Raph said

¨Mikey! ¨ I said

¨What? I'm just gonna give mittens to its owner¨

¨You can´t¨

¨Why? ¨

¨Because you're an ugly green mutant armed with ninja weapons, he´ll freak out¨ Raph said

¨No he won´t he´ll just think I'm a cat loving dude like him, and we´ll become friends¨ Mikey said as he went to give the cat to its owner only to make the guy scream and the cat attack him making him fall down the fire escape.

¨Wanna help me out here? ¨ Mikey said as the cat was still attacking him.

¨no¨ we all said, and Mikey and threw away the raging kitty, poor little cat.

¨Forget it Mikey humans will never understand you, heck we don't understand you¨ Raph said.

¨What about him¨ Mikey said pointing to a billboard where it had this guy named Chris Bradford, and Mikey started to stand like the guy in the billboard.

¨We have so much in common¨

¨What if you stop standing like that? ¨

Mikey stopped standing like that.

¨Well, we´ll have a little less than common , but still a lot! ¨

A while past and we were surrounded by… ninjas?

¨Ninjas? In New York? Other than us? ¨ Donnie said and we attacked I managed to knock down two ninjas and soon there were no more ninjas, we were about to leave when this guy came he had a mask so we couldn't see who it was and we attacked I got launched into a wall and knocked out the guys and then Mikey threw his kusarigama only to get caught by the guy, and Leo cut the chains, the police where coming so we escaped just in time.

* * *

We were back at the lair and Mikey was reading a magazine about this Chris Bradford dude, when April and me came to Mikey and tried to convince him that he already has two human friends me and her.

¨Nah you two don't count cause you are my sister and, we saved you so you have to like us¨ Mikey said.

¨Too bad there isn't a place where freaks can meet each other¨ Raph said, which gave April an idea, she asked Donnie for his computer and he quickly closed something , probably a picture of April, and gave the computer to her and she showed an internet page to Mikey and he quickly grabbed the computer and started to type.

¨Ooh Chris Bradford is on here¨ He said sending a friend request and waiting for a response.

¨Mikey, people don't instantly accept…¨ April said but was interrupted by a beeping sound from the computer. ¨I guess sometimes they do¨

Mikey starts to freak out, ¨Chris Bradford accepted my friend request!¨ He says and starts to run off cause he wants to meet him in person.

Later we were on the roof tops trying to figure out how the ninjas attacked us, while Mikey was talking about his new best friend and continued to tease Raph.

¨You just can´t admit that you are the r word! ¨ Mikey said to Raph.

¨Rong¨

We face palm and then Mikey comes up to us saying that we would like to hear about his friend.

¨Actually I would like to talk about anything else¨ Leo said.

¨About the concept of the silent w perhaps¨ Donnie said.

¨I'm with you on this one Donnie ¨ I said.

After this he went to see his friend, at least he will not be annoying us any time soon.

* * *

Later we were back at the lair and Mikey was showing us Chris Bradford´s secret kata ¨The death dragon¨ I still couldn't believe that he had shown him something so secret to Mikey, a while later Mikey got a message from his friend inviting him to his dojo, so he ran off leaving us here as we tried learning the kata.

Father came into the room and Leo and Raph were practicing when Leo performs the death dragon which shocks father.

¨WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?! ¨

¨Mikey learned it, from his new friend¨ Leo said.

¨That man is no friend he is a student from the shredder¨

¨So Bradford is one of his students? ¨

¨He must be¨

¨Oh, everything makes sense now¨ Raph said, realizing ¨Mikey´s in trouble! ¨

We arrive at the building and we save see Mikey tied up in ropes we save him and leave, it was all part of our trap cause we knew they where watching us.

We were back in the sewers and as we suspected they were following us we hid in the sewers and were capturing the ninjas, leaving Bradford and the other guy alone in the sewers, we came out of the shadows and fought them and Donnie turned a wheel and a few seconds later sewage water wiped them out.

We were back at the lair celebrating with some pizza, when I see Raph go up to Mikey and tells him something and leaves, than Mikey presses a button on Donnie´s laptop which I believe un-friended Chris and Mikey smiles with revenge.


	7. My friends

**Next chapter enjoy this one focuses more on Jackie and the turtles only make one appearence so enjoy!**

* * *

I was at school about to leave when my two best friends; Karen, who had light brown shoulder length hair and ocean blue eyes, and Alex who had dark brown hair and green eyes stopped me.

¨Hey Jackie want to go with Alex and me to my place tonight? ¨ Karen asked me.

¨Sorry I can´t¨

¨Why? It seems like you never go out of your house except to go to school¨ Alex said.

¨He´s right Jackie you never go out¨

¨And then you say we can´t come to your house either¨

¨Well I have my reasons¨ I said.

¨Well what are they? ¨ both of my friends asked.

¨I..¨ I said remembering that I can´t say anything so I walked away from them but they followed.

¨Guys stop following me¨

¨How did you now we were following you? ¨

¨Like I said I have my reasons now go back before you get lost¨

I thought they walked away because they left so I let my guard down but they were still following me too bad I noticed this when I was back at the lair when Karen said.

¨Whoa! What is this place? Is this a secret base? Are you a spy? ¨ This made me jumped as I saw both of my friends standing in the doorway, good thing none of my brothers where in the living room cause then I would really be in trouble.

¨What are you doing here I thought I said not to follow me! ¨ I whispered loudly.

¨We just wanted to see where you lived¨ Alex said.

¨Well now you know now go¨

¨We can´t we have no idea how to go back¨ Karen said.

I sighed ¨Well you can stay but you have to promise not to tell anyone about this!¨

They nodded and as soon as they came in I heard my brothers coming in and immediately told them to hide.

My brothers stopped as soon as they saw me and Mikey came and hugged me.

¨Your back we missed you¨

¨I only was gone for a few hours Mikey¨

¨Well that's a long time¨

The rest of my brothers rolled their eyes when one of my hiding friends tripped and moved the table I think it was Karen she is really clumsy, my brothers got their weapons at hand and started moving towards the table and removed the table to reveal my friends I jumped just in time to prevent Karen from screaming while Alex looked at my brothers in an ¨this can´t be happening¨ way.

¨Guys it´s ok these are my friends¨ I said still covering my friend's mouth´s.

¨Jackie you know you can´t bring anyone down here¨ Leo said in a serious tone.

¨It´s not my fault they followed me when they said they were going home¨

¨Well tell them to go¨

¨Oh come on Leo I know they can't stay here but they already promised not to tell anyone so there's no problem¨

¨There IS a problem, what if sensei finds out? ¨

¨I will think of something ¨

¨I think its ok¨ Mikey said ¨I mean it will be like having two other little brothers¨

Mikey and I looked at Leo, he sighed ¨Ok, but If sensei finds out I won´t be helping you out of this¨

I nodded and they left, I let go of my friends they stood up.

¨What. The. Heck. Just. Happened? Alex said still surprised about what happened a few seconds ago.

¨I will explain everything just promise you will not say a word about this to anyone¨

They nodded as I told them about what happened to my brothers and me that was all I could say. When I finished telling my story I was expecting shocked and freaked out looks but instead I got ¨that is so cool¨ looks.

¨That is awesome Jackie why didn't you tell us about this? ¨ Alex said

¨Because if I did you will freak out tell everyone and I would have ended up living in the sewers forever without seeing the city or the world again¨

¨So what now? ¨ Karen said.

¨I can show you my house if you want¨

They nodded and I began giving them a tour of my house starting in the living room and ending in my room where I picked Silverwing up and placed her on my shoulder.

¨Aww is it yours? ¨ Karen asked.

¨Yea it´s mine I found her in the park a few days ago¨

I glanced at the clock it was 6 o clock and my only chance to get my friends out of the lair before father noticing them.

¨Well… time to go! ¨ I said placing Silverwing back at her perch again.

¨Why what´s wrong? It´s only 6 o clock¨ Alex said.

¨That's why you have to leave¨ I said trying to take them out of the lair without being spotted by father. I had finally made it to the entrance.

¨Well it was really good having you guys here but you have to go now¨ I said, but noticed that my friends had terrified looks and Karen looked like she was about to faint, there was only one explanation, father was standing right behind me and I didn't notice. I turned around to see father with his arms crossed looking at me, I gulped.

¨Umm… hello…¨ I said smiling sheepishly.

¨Jackie can I have a word with you? ¨

I nodded and followed him.

¨Who are these people and why are they here? ¨

¨They are my friends from school and they followed me home even after I told them not too¨

¨And since when did you now they were following you? ¨

¨Since I entered the lair¨

¨And why didn't you asked them to leave? ¨

¨I did… but they were already here… and they promised not to tell anyone so I let them in¨

Father sighed and told me it was ok only if I can assure that they wouldn't tell anyone and then left the room.

I looked at my friends who were still shocked about father and had to explain them about him too.

After a while it seemed that my friends got used to seeing four mutant turtles and giant rat, we lost track of time and it was now 8 o clock and my friends had to go so I helped them go top side reminding them not to tell anyone about this, it seems we have two new friends here in the lair.


	8. I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman

It was Saturday in the morning and Mikey was trying to convince me too help him in one of his stunts and it seemed that he had already convinced the others in helping so I accepted and followed him to the living room where it was a pure mess so I went beside my brothers.

¨And now I will try to jump three mutant turtles… and a human¨ Mikey said sliding down the ramp.

¨WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?¨ We heard father say and we all jumped to our feet, making Mikey crash into us.

¨How many times have I told you not to skateboard in the lair¨

¨None sensei¨ Mikey said

¨ I shouldn't have to tell you! ¨

¨Sensei is right, we do know better than that! ¨ Leo said ¨And that's why we deserve to be punished… eh, some¨

¨And what do you think will be a fitting punishment? ¨ Father asked Leo.

¨Um, we should, clean up our mess? ¨

Father crossed his arms.

¨And then think about what we did? ¨

¨What about being grounded for a week? ¨ Father said, and no I did not approve this, and neither the guys.

¨YOUR GROUNDED FOR A WEEK! ¨ Father said and we all sighed and then Mikey´s ramp fell down giving us a bigger mess to clean up.

Later that same day we were all in the living room, I was with Silverwing, Mikey was reading a comic, Leo was bored, Raph was pacing around the room and Donnie was nowhere in sight.

¨This bites! I can´t believe we´re stuck down here for a whole week¨ Raph said, and just then Donnie came.

¨Guys! Guys! Wanna see what I made? ¨

¨This is how bored I am, yes Donnie I do¨ Raph said.

¨Well remember that I was at that military junkyard? ¨

¨No¨ The guys said

¨Yes¨ I said and they all stared at me. ¨What? Besides all of you I actually listen to what Donnie says¨

¨Thanks Jackie¨ Donnie said ¨Anyways I created this! ¨ ¨The most advanced music player in the world! ¨

¨Whoa! ¨

¨So he wants to try it? ¨ Donnie asked

¨Me! Me! Toss me the T-pod! ¨ Mikey said.

¨The T-pod? ¨

¨Turtle, pod, T-pod I'm so good at naming stuff¨ Mikey said and Donnie gave him the T-pod.

¨Are you sure you want to connect a piece of advanced military technology directly into Mikey´s head? ¨ Raph said ¨What If it melts his brain? ¨. I laughed a bit of this.

¨It won't and if it did who would know the difference? ¨ Donnie said.

¨AAAAAAHHHH! ¨ Mikey yells, startling me and Silverwing almost making her fall.

¨What? What's wrong? ¨ Donnie asked

¨It´s polka! Make it stop, make it stop! ¨

Donnie walks over pressing a button.

¨Thanks¨ Mikey says and starts dancing, we just stare.

¨That's it I gotta get out of here! ¨ Raph said heading towards the door.

Leo follows him and I go with him, they were arguing.

¨Well what's splinter gonna say? ¨ Leo said.

¨I don't know what's going on because they snuck out while I was asleep! ¨ Raph said imitating father, I roll my eyes.

¨Real mature Raph, but I'm your leader and I say nobody´s going ¨

¨Well as your followers I say we´re going¨ Raph said and Donnie, Mikey and me stood beside him.

¨Well as your leader, I'll go with you… to lead you away… from… bad… stuff¨

And with that we left the guys had there skateboards and I was in falcon form catching up with them, Mikey was making noise and couldn't stop yelling, and Leo was telling him to keep quiet.

¨Guys keep it down! We´re ninjas remember! We move swiftly and most importantly silently¨ Leo said but fell of the building crashing into a roof and falling down the fire escape, with that Raph said.

¨That wasn't very silent Leo! ¨

We kept going and we found a place where the guys could skateboard when Donnie spotted someone.

¨Who the heck is that guy? ¨ Donnie said.

¨I don't know, but he needs a beat down! ¨ Raph said

¨Hold on Raph, we don't know if he is going to do anything wrong, he´s probably on his way to… church.¨ Leo said

¨Wearing powered battle armor? What kind of church is that? ¨

¨A really cool one! ¨ Mikey said, we face palmed.

¨Ugh, look it´s my call I decide who gets a beat down¨ Leo said and the guy started to break into a building. ¨That guy needs a beat down! ¨. With that we jumped of the roof and the man saw us.

¨You will feel the fury of my powered… HOLY COW YOU GUYS ARE TURTLES! ¨

We started fighting him not even have to put much effort, he crashed and set off an alarm Raph had an idea and we threw the man in the trash.

¨You are not the first ones to throw me into a dumpster! But I will get reve…¨ That was all he managed to say when Raph closed the dumpster´s lid and we ran off.

We got back to the lair, I would say it was 3 am and I was really tired so I went back to my room.

The next day we were training and we were all tired as I tried to do another kick I fell down and stayed there, I was really tired and I could use at least another three hours of sleep, father noticed this to because none of my brothers were doing the moves right.

¨Yame! ¨ Father said and we kneeled in front him.

¨Is there something you want to tell me? ¨ He asked, I just hope he doesn't find out that we snuck out.

¨Something we wanna tell you? Umm, no. ¨ Mikey said.

¨You all seem, tired¨

¨What? No¨ Leo said

¨Of course not¨ Mikey said

¨Not at all! ¨ Donnie said

¨Never been more awake! ¨ I said, trying to help.

¨Fresh like daisies! ¨ Raph said, sounds something what Mikey would say.

And then Mikey fell down out of pure tiredness, father looked at us and thought for a moment.

¨Well I guess you wouldn't turn down some… RANDORI! Father said grabbing a wooden stick. Oh no.

We were all hit and on the floor groaning.

¨I hoped you learned, truth isn't the only thing that hurts¨

Later that day we were in the living room again and Leo was watching space heroes when his favorite part was about to go on when it was interrupted by some important news, it was the guy from yesterday only his armor was improved, he was in a building haunting the people there when they recognize him and called him Baxter Stockman.

¨I think his name is Baxter Stockman¨ Raph said. Duh.

The video paused and Baxter had the T-pod, we all looked at Mikey.

¨He has the T-pod!? ¨ Donnie yelled

¨Umm, I think I might have dropped it during the fight¨ Mikey said.

¨Dropped it during the fight? NICE GOING Mikey! ¨

¨Well it's your fault! ¨

¨How is it my fault? ¨

¨You know I can´t be trusted with nice things! ¨

¨That's it this has gone too far, we have to tell splinter! ¨ Leo said, and I once again did not approve this.

¨What? He pounded us into the ground just for being sleepy! ¨ Raph said ¨What do you think he´ll do to us that we turned an idiot into a super villain? ¨

Donnie thought of a plan of how we are going to get back the T-pod without father noticing and we moved out finding him in a building talking to himself.

¨The turtles! ¨ He said when he spotted us.

¨We are not here to hurt you, we just want the T-pod back¨ Leo said

¨Give up my source of power? Never, all my life people have laughed at me but no they will not laugh at me no more¨

With that we attacked him he pushed me towards a wall before I could even jump in to attack him. He attacked my brothers as well and soon we were all knocked out and only had one more chance to beat him, so we all jumped to attack, there was a crash and Baxter had won the battle throwing us into a nearby dumpster.

¨Foolish turtles! You thought you could defeat me? ¨

¨Umm… yes¨ Mikey said.

With that the armor was upgrading becoming more bigger and powerful and Mikey now called him the ¨stockman pod¨, we ran away despite our injuries.

¨Split up he can´t follow all of us! ¨ Leo said

¨No way he´ll follow me! ¨ Mikey said

¨How do you know? ¨

¨They always follow me! ¨

¨Just quit panicking and split up! ¨

We split up and just as Mikey said he ended up following him, Mikey escaped throwing him a pizza at his face and escaping just in time. We tried to get back at the lair and the guys were being noisy, when we got to the lair the lights went on and father was standing in the middle of the room, great just great!

¨Aah! Sensei! ¨ Leo said as soon as he saw father.

¨And where have you been? ¨ Father said

¨Nowhere…¨ Raph said

¨How did you get so hurt? ¨

¨Oh, that… we… uh… we… were¨ Leo said

¨Hit… ¨ Raph said

¨By a… ¨ Donnie said

¨Really fast… ¨ I said.

¨Bus? ¨ Mikey said, great job Mikey, I facepalmed.

¨Enough! ¨ Father yelled hitting his staff on the floor.

¨Tell me what happened¨

We were in the training room and Mikey finished telling him what happened, he scolded us but also told us how to defeat Baxter by attacking the man inside the armor, we all looked at each other. We were at the rooftops again waiting for Baxter to show up, when Mikey came running and yelling that he now had missiles, we jumped just in time and attacked him again only this time trying to attack Baxter and not the armor we were about to be defeated again when Mikey came with a beehive and threw it in Baxter´s face making him fall of the building and Leo stabbed the T-pod with his sword and Baxter crawled out of the armor.

¨So… we call it a tie? ¨ He asked nervously.

¨Wanna call it a tie Raph? ¨ Leo said

¨Not yet¨ Raph said throwing Baxter in the dumpster again, ¨Now it´s a tie¨

We went back to the lair were father praised us for the good work.

¨Does that mean we´re not grounded anymore? ¨ Leo said.

Father thought for a while and said yes, we smiled hopefully.

¨But first… randori! ¨ Father said taking out the wooden stick while we ran or our lives, oh no I was not going to let myself get hit by that again!


	9. Movie night

It was movie night in the lair, (which we did every week) today it was Raph´s turn to pick the movie, which I didn't approve cause he always chose horror movies and I end up having nightmares for the next three days.

¨Ok guys tonight we´re gonna watch Paranormal Activity 4 ¨ Raph said, great just great ¨And whoever leaves is a chicken¨ He said and snickered.

I didn't like this I hated when my brothers called me names and this has happened many times, but today was different, today I was finally gonna watch a full horror movie without running to my room… well at least until the movie ends.

Raph started the movie and a few minutes later Mikey was shaking in fear, Donnie covered his eyes with his hands, Leo was staring at the TV trying not to look scared but I bet he was, Raph just watched the movie and didn't seem to show signs of fear and not jumping or screaming when a scary scene comes up and I was trying really badly not to run away from the room screaming.

¨GAAH¨ Mikey screamed and everyone followed except Raph who laughed at us.

¨What, I can´t help it that movie is scary¨ Mikey said.

¨No it isn't it´s just that you are all cowards¨ Raph said, we frowned

¨I bet you´re scared to Raph ¨ I said

¨No I'm not! ¨

¨Yes you are and I'll prove it¨ I said, and with that we continued watching the movie, screaming every time something scary comes up, I pay close attention to Raph even though he says he´s not afraid there´s fear in his eyes I can see it and I will get him back for calling me names before.

I wasn´t even paying attention to the movie anymore only on how to get Raph back. A few minutes later I had thought of a plan to get him back but I'll need my brother´s help.

My brothers had accepted on helping me so a little while after the credits started I got up and went to prepare what I need. Everything was set up so I went to the light switch on turned it off making all the lights go off.

¨AAAHH¨ My brothers screamed kinda fakily but enough to convince Raph that this was real.

¨GAH! HELP!... ¨ Mikey said muffling a bit at the end probably to be more dramatic and convince Raph that he was being kidnapped or something.

¨Oh no! Where is Mikey? ¨ Leo said terribly, I facepalmed really Leo?

The guys ran off and Raph was alone in the dark.

¨Umm, guys? This isn't funny! C-cut it out! ¨ He said and I turned in cat form and started knocking things over creeping Raph out.

He then saw my glowing cat eyes.

¨AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH¨ He screamed and the lights when on and I jumped out of my hiding place smiled and meowed.

¨What the?.. ¨

We all laughed Mikey the most.

¨Y-y-you… sh-should… h-have… seen… y-your… f-face¨ I said between laughs.

When I finally stopped laughing Raph had fire in his eyes… again, and that's another sign that I gotta run now.

¨AAAH! ¨

¨COME BACK HERE! ¨

He then proceeded to chase me into my room… it was all worth it.


	10. Metalhead

**Next chapter, i want to thank everyone who is actually catching up with my story, i apreciate that :) btw i´m accepting ideas so post in the comments if you have an idea that would make this story bettter :D**

* * *

We were once again at the kraang´s base trying to foil another of their evil plots.

¨Mikey to your right! ¨ Leo said while dodging the lasers.

¨Your right or my right? ¨ Mikey said.

We tried hitting the kraang I destroyed three of them and Donnie wouldn't stop complaining about his staff, now the kraang have us cornered and had a giant machine that was aiming at us, Leo threw a shuriken that turned on a machine that pushed the machine and destroying the kraang, we got out victorious of the building.

¨Dumb luck¨ Raph said

¨It wasn't luck my friend and dumb didn't have to do anything with it¨ Leo responded.

¨Guys a little help here¨ Donnie said trying to take something out of the building.

We were walking back to the lair and Donnie was taking a kraang back home.

¨And we´re bringing this, why? ¨ Raph asked

¨Don't you want to know how it works? ¨ Donnie said

¨I already know how it works, you hit it until the toy brain surprise pops out¨

Donnie threw the kraang in the manhole which got stuck and Donnie started kicking it which was no use.

We were back at the lair, I was with Silverwing, Donnie was trying to find out how the kraang works and April was beside him looking at her computer, then father comes in with Donnie´s new staff.

¨Look spike Donnie has a new stick to break¨ Raph said.

¨Umm sensei I was thinking in upgrading my weapon¨ Donnie said.

¨Ah, a seven foot staff¨ Father said.

¨No, I mean using modern technology¨

¨Ah, a solar powered staff¨. I laughed a bit at this.

¨Sensei I'm serious¨

¨I know, and yes you may upgrade your weapon¨

¨That's not fair you can´t just!.. wait you said yes? ¨ Donnie said thinking that he had said no.

With that he left with the kraang to his lab no wondering what he might do.

A while later robotic noises came out of Donnie´s lab and a little turtle like robot came out.

¨Take me to your leader! ¨ it said

¨Leo… it´s for you! ¨ Mike said and Leo came.

¨Donnie what is this? ¨ Leo asked him

¨This is the future of ninjitsu¨ Donnie said

¨I always thought the future of ninjitsu would be… taller¨ Raph said

¨I know let´s call him metalhead¨ Mikey said ¨Why you ask? Because he is a robot and is made of…¨

¨We get it! ¨ Leo said

They kept arguing about the robot when Donnie told us too attack it

¨Are you sure? I don't want to break your toy¨ Leo said

¨I do! ¨ Raph said shoving Leo out of the way.

He attacked the robot but it grabbed his sais and threw him to the other end of the room, Donnie was about to say something when Leo and Mikey charged the robot but it attacked them throwing them at the wall, I was smart enough not to fight with it.

¨I kicked you shells! With this I'm invincible! ¨ Donnie said

¨Oh yea? ¨ Raph said throwing Donnie's controller to the other end of the room

¨You know what I mean! ¨ Donnie said as he went to fetch the controller when father stopped him.

¨Sensei! I was just thinking if I could take metalhead out for a run tonight¨

¨You may¨

¨That's not fair you can´t just!… wait you said yes? ¨ Donnie said once again thinking father said no.

¨You have created this new invention, we must see how it works¨ Father said patting metalhead´s head.

¨Thank you sensei! ¨ Donnie said

¨But do NOT take it into combat¨

¨You have my word¨ Donnie said and father left the room

¨You´re taking it into combat aren't you? ¨ Raph said

¨Totally! ¨ Donnie said

With that we headed out of the lair and were jumping rooftops, metalhead was not far behind us and was being really noisy.

¨Should we double back I think there´s a car alarm we didn't set off¨ Leo said

¨I think it goes well with all the sirens and cries for help¨ Raph said

¨Oh come on you guys are just jealous cause you´re out there sitting in the cold and I'm here eating Mikey´s last slice of pizza¨ Donnie said and Mikey hit one of metalhead´s arms, which obviously hurt him.

Leo spotted April and we jumped down the rooftop except Donnie who came crashing in a dumpster struggling a bit in getting out, she told us that the kraang are planning to fill the water supply with mutagen, this could not be good. We were about to leave but Leo stopped metalhead saying that he can´t come because he is too clumsy so it stayed with April.

We got in the base and there were tons of kraang everywhere we destroyed the kraang close to us but one alerted the others that we were here and the kraang started shooting us, we ran out of the way and the kraang now had us cornered where out of nowhere metalhead came crashing through the roof into some kraang droids, his arms were in a weird way.

¨What are you doing here what's wrong with your arms? ¨ Leo said

¨My hands aren't on my hips? ¨ Donnie said

¨No! ¨ Leo and I said while Raph and me facepalmed

¨Sorry forgot to press b¨ Donnie said

The kraang now attacked metalhead which didn't do much and then metalhead attacked destroying most of the kraang but then accidently almost hit us

¨Watch it! ¨ I said

¨Donnie what's with the friendly fire!? ¨ Leo said

Donnie didn't respond and kept firing but then hit some gas tanks and they exploded we looked back and one of the kraang was now controlling metalhead and was aiming at us, we tried attacking but it was no use we were cornered again by metalhead and Donnie came through the roof and said that he´ll stop metalhead while we take care of the kraang, Donnie beat metalhead by stabbing his staff in its chest and we had defeated the kraang.

¨Nice work Donnie¨ Leo said

¨Yea not bad. Except the part where you built this thing in the first place, and the part where it tried to kill us, and the part where!.. ¨ Raph said

¨Ok, ok I get it! ¨ Donnie said with a sad expression on his face, poor guy.

We were back at the lair where Leo, Raph, Mikey and me were playing arcade games and Donnie was working on something, Raph got mad and put Leo in a head lock then some beeping sounds came out from the living room.

¨it´s not supposed to do that! RUN! ¨ Donnie yelled and we ran or our lives.


	11. April Fools

**Hey everyone i just want to say that i may not be able to continue this story... JK, April Fools Day! Well at least for you who live in the USA here is another chapter sorry for the delay i have officially ran out of ideas for now, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up and checked the calendar, oh great it was April 1st, Mikey's favorite day of the year cause it would be his only excuse to play pranks on us but today I was prepared… I hope. I went to my door and just as I expected there was a bucket on top I went to retrieve it, you´re not getting me this year Mikey, I slowly opened my door checking if Mikey was planning on ambushing me with water balloons, nope, no Mikey in sight, I walked out the door when I hear something and quickly ducked as a water balloon hit the floor, I looked back Mikey was holding a water balloon and was aiming at me I dodged the balloons and when Mikey realized he didn't have no more balloons left he ran away, this was going to be a long day.

We were all in the living room, Leo was watching space heroes, as usual, Raph was reading one of his comic books while Spike was on his shoulder, Donnie was typing on his laptop, Mikey was also reading a comic book and I was watching his every move.

Suddenly Mikey got up and went to the kitchen, I just couldn't stop thinking that he was about to play us a prank, I was right, a few seconds later Mikey was standing at the kitchen´s doorway holding a pie.

¨Hey, Leo! ¨ Mikey yelled and Leo looked at him and he threw the pie at Leo´s face.

¨MIKEY ! ¨ Leo yelled while Raph was rolling on the floor laughing but then another pie flew across the room and landed on Raph´s face and he immediately ended his laughter.

¨MIKEY ! ¨ Raph yelled and started to get up to chase him.

¨Sorry Raph I'll help you clean up¨ Mikey said and a water balloon landed on Raph´s face making him fall back. Mikey then looked at Donnie who was still on his laptop, working, ignoring everything that happened, Mikey then proceeded to throw a few eggs full of flour on Donnie's head covering him in flour.

¨MIKEY ! ¨ Donnie yelled, it was really rare for him to get this mad.

¨Don't think I have forgotten about you¨ Mikey said to me but before he could throw a water balloon at me three angry brothers started to chase him.

It was almost the end of the day and by now I had avoided all of Mikey's pranks, ha! I told you I could avoid his pranks. Now I am going to my room to sleep, I had to make sure Mikey was asleep cause he might play me a prank in my sleep, I thought everything was alright so I went to sleep. The next morning I woke up and went to the kitchen my brothers were already there and were staring at me with shocked looks at first until they burst out laughing, especially Mikey.

¨What? ¨ I said

¨L-l-look! ¨ Mikey said between laughs and gave me a mirror.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my face was covered in lots of scribbles and drawings, I felt like I was going to explode out of pure rage! I gave Mikey a glare that could kill, which also signaled him to run away now. DANG IT! I was soooo close on not to get pranked this year! Next year Mikey, next year…


	12. Monkey Brains

We were in the lair and Donnie was working on some sort of chart.

¨What´cha doing Donnie ¨ Leo said which startled Donnie.

¨Just maximizing my chances to get April to hang out with me¨ Donnie said the guys laughed, I just rolled my eyes.

¨Try this: April do you wanna hang out with me? ¨ Leo said

¨It´s not as simple as it looks ¨ Donnie said lifting up his chart.

¨Aww, it´s so romantic¨ Mikey said

¨Yea it´s cute, weird, but cute¨ I said as Donnie put his chart on the back of a space heroes poster.

¨Ahem, you see if April says no because she has homework, I will propose a study session with healthy snacks¨ Donnie said.

¨What if she says no cause you´re a total nerd¨ Raph said, gaining a nudge in the arm by me.

¨Ah, that's right here, I will say stuff that´ll reflect my coolness¨ Donnie said, then April came running into Donnie's lab which made him turn the poster over very quickly and saying hi nervously. April showed us a video where a scientist was gone missing.

¨So? ¨ Leo said

¨If the kraang have been kidnaping scientist all over the city, including my dad, something similar must have happened to this Rockwell guy¨ April said ¨we must go investigate¨

¨April´s right¨ Donnie said ¨…wait, what's that? You guys are busy? I think it´s just you and me April¨ Donnie said giving us a thumbs up and left.

¨I bet that wasn't on his flow chart¨ Leo said flipping the poster revealing he was wrong ¨Whoa it is, this is getting spooky¨

Later…

A while later April came in with a really beat up Donnie.

¨April what happened? ¨ Leo asked.

¨Donnie got beat up by a lab monkey¨ she said as Leo helped Donnie to the couch.

¨April can you get an ice pack? ¨ Leo asked, she nodded.

¨Donnie are you gonna be ok? ¨ Leo asked him

¨Yea I'll be alright¨ he said, obviously still in pain.

¨In that case…¨ Leo said and him Raph and Mikey started to laugh their heads off, and Donnie turning three shades of red, I still couldn't understand what was so funny.

¨Y-you got beat by a monkey! In front of your girlfriend?! ¨ Raph said between laughs.

¨She´s not my girlfriend! And that monkey was a vicious mutant! ¨ Donnie said

¨Yea, I'm sure he went bananas! ¨ Leo teased him and they started laughing even more.

¨No, No, No! He went APE! ¨ Leo said again and Mikey laughed even more

¨I don't get what's so funny! I mean really what's so funny about your brother getting hurt¨ I said defending Donnie, they completely ignored me, and kept on laughing when April came in.

¨No more monkey puns¨ Raph said immediately shutting up, April stared at them setting Donnie's head on her lap and putting the ice pack on his head, he chuckled.

¨Are you laughing at him because he´s hurt? ¨ April said.

¨No, we´re laughing at him because he was hurt… BY A MONKEY! ¨ Mikey said and the three started laughing again, poor Donnie.

Later…

April was doing something on her computer, probably investigating about the scientist, I was right she calls us over, she told us that he was doing psychic research and was able to modify the mutagen to give him psychic abilities, and that the monkey was psychic and was reacting to Donnie's emotions, saying that he was hostile only when Donnie was hostile.

¨… oh yea well I'll make sure to think friendly thoughts when I´m beating a little sunshine into him¨ Donnie said I rolled my eyes.

¨We should split up and find this monkey before it hurts anyone¨ Leo said

¨How will we stay in contact? ¨

¨I might have a little something…¨ Donnie said and got out of what looked like a cellphone with a turtle shell, ¨… the T-phone! ¨

¨Dude, I'm the one in charge of names and stuff¨ Mikey said ¨… I would have called it… the T-phone¨

¨But I did call it the T-phone ¨ Donnie said

¨Yea but I would have called it the T-phone…¨ Mikey said and got hit on the head by Raph

Donnie turned to April.

¨So April is you give me your cell number I'll have you in our network¨ Donnie said and gave April his cellphone, he whispered something to Raph which only got him called a ´dork´.

We were on the rooftops looking for the monkey, I was in falcon form and made me easier spy it I landed on a nearby roof and called Leo.

¨Leo! I see him he went into main street¨ I said and started to follow the monkey, but he disappeared and I quickly went to the other street to see if he was there. After several moments of monkey hunting, it seemed that the monkey escaped and we were arguing in which way he had went, then I saw April walk to a dumpster and the monkey got out, then Mikey's kusarigama trapped the monkey making him angry.

¨Good, we have the monkey but we still don't know where Rockwell is¨ Leo said

¨Actually we are a lot closer than we think¨ April said

¨Huh? ¨ I said

¨Wait what? ¨ Donnie said

¨I think he is doctor Rockwell¨ April said pointing at the monkey

We went to his lab where Falco sedates him and said that he will try to find a normal life for him, we leave thinking he was in good hands, we go to the lair and were we are eating pizza and Mikey is playing on his cellphone, then he smells the pizza.

¨Must eat pizza… but can´t stop playing… but must eat pizza… but can´t stop playing! AAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¨ Mikey yelled and then slammed his face on the pizza and ate it while playing. Ugh.

¨Donnie why aren't you eating¨ Leo asked Donnie.

¨Huh? Oh I'm not hungry ¨ Donnie said ¨It´s just that something´s been bothering me, Falco said that Rockwell was experimenting with a monkey, but according to these notes he never had a monkey¨

¨So? ¨

¨If he never had a monkey then who broke out of that cage? ¨

¨Must have been Rockwell ¨

¨Which means Falco put him there and had been lying this whole time¨ Donnie said and we went to his lab were Rockwell was in a chair and Falco´s eyes were red.

¨Stop right there Falco we´ve had enough of your…¨ Leo said but was then cut off by Raph.

¨Don't say monkeying around¨

¨I wasn't going to¨

¨Yes you were¨ Falco said

¨We know you were the one who turned Rockwell into a monkey¨

¨I used him as a guinea pig¨ He said

¨ Well it didn't work you turned him into a monkey¨

After a long speech of him saying that he´s evil and psychic we attacked, I attacked first but he dodged all of my kicks and then threw me into a wall, I hit my head really hard and my vision was starting to get blurry, I saw Leo, Raph and Mikey get knocked down and then Falco started to talk again I couldn't hear what he´s saying but then Donnie attacked him and Falco got knocked into an air vent upside down and knocked out. By this time we were all on our feet again and Mikey got the mutagen.

¨Nice work Donnie¨ Leo said

¨Yea what did I tell you about those backflips¨ Mikey said and Donnie rolled his eyes.

¨What do we do about him¨ Raph said and pointed to Rockwell who was trying to escape the chair thing. The guys let him loose and he ran to the window and stared at us.

¨I'm no psychic¨ Donnie said ¨But I think he is trying to thank us¨ With that the monkey left to the streets.

¨Wait if he react to people´s emotions¨ Raph said ¨Do you think NYC is the best place for him? ¨

Then a car screeched a stop and the monkey attacked the driver who was clearly angry, that gotta hurt.

We went back to the lair I was with Raph and Donnie who was waiting for April to show up who eventually did.

¨ Hey April do you hang out with me¨ Donnie said

¨I´d love to…¨ April said ¨but I can´t, I'm training with Splinter to be a kunoitchi ¨ this kinda surprised me, Donnie checked his chart.

¨Well then maybe we can train sometime¨ he said

¨Sounds great! ¨she said and left

¨See that! My flow chart worked! ¨ Donnie celebrated, me and Raph rolled our eyes.


	13. Bio and Guitar

**I know it´s really late for this but better late than ever, here is Jackie´s bio and a new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Jackie´s Bio

Full name: Jacqueline Hamato

Nickname: Jackie

Age: 11

Weapon: A single katana

Role: The quiet one

Personality: She is a really shy, smart and quiet girl but can be fun if she is in a good mood, she can get quite a temper sometimes, not the type of girl that looks for trouble but she gets in trouble anyway, she is a tomboy but can get really girly at some points, can brag a lot, is a bit childish, she has a beautiful voice.

Image: Is 4.6 feet tall (1.4 meters), has long chocolate brown wavy hair, light brown eyes, light tanned skin, wears a white t-shirt with a red rose in the middle, baby blue jeans and white and blue tennis shoes, wears darker clothes when going on patrol with an aqua colored bandana.

Sports: Basketball, gymnastics

Instrument: (find out in this chapter)

Other: NEVER call her by her full name, never make fun of her, try not to ask her favors, she might not be able to do them, never ignore her and don't try to scare her.

* * *

The guitar

I'm at school at the moment and I went to my friends.

¨Hey guys! ¨ I said ¨I was just wondering if you want to come to my house today¨

¨I'll love to… but I can´t¨ Karen said ¨I have to practice playing my flute today¨

¨Oh, well how about you Alex¨ I said

¨Sorry I can´t, I have piano lessons after school¨ Alex said and they walked away.

Almost all the kids in my school play at least some sort of instrument, to maracas to a piano, except me, which was really annoying I couldn't afford an instrument and not all of them interested me only one, the guitar, when I was younger I could see people playing it and I loved how it sounded, but they were too expensive, so my dreams were crushed by then. I walked home and lifted the manhole cover and walked through the sewers, I decided to take the long way home to think about this and so on, this was probably the best idea I have had today when something caught my eye, there was a black case lying on the ground I walked up to it and it had a note attached to it, it read:

"Hey to whoever finds this piece of trash, my parents gave it to me on my birthday but I didn't want it I mean, who would want an instrument? I aint no nerd or anything so I thought of getting rid of this by throwing it in the sewers, it is new and hasn't even been opened yet there are extra strings and it even has a book on how to play it and stuff, so I give it to whoever hobo living in the sewers finds this, peace!"

I frowned at the letter, what an ungrateful brat. I picked up the case, it was kinda heavy but I brought it home, my brothers and father were waiting for me to get home.

¨Jackie! Where were you? We have been waiting for you since- what's that? ¨ Leo said

¨I dunno I found it in the sewers while walking home, it had this note attached to it¨ I said and handed the note to my brothers and they frowned as they read the letter.

I opened the case and it contained a guitar in perfect shape, it looked like one I saw a long time ago at a store it even had a place where you can connect it to an amplifier and it sounds electric, if my memory is correct this type of guitar costs a lot.

¨Wow, I can´t believe someone got rid of this¨ I said taking the guitar in my hands, I turned to father ¨Can I keep it? ¨

¨You may¨ father said.

I smiled at him and ran to my room where I found Silverwing sleeping on her perch, I ran my fingers through the strings, it was already tuned and everything, it sounded beautiful, I opened the book and started to play the notes and everything, it took me a while but I finally got the hang of it, I even learned a few songs and soon enough, I finally have my own instrument, yay!


	14. Author s note

**Hey guys just to let you know this story ain´t good im not saying i´ll cancel it i´m going to edit it to make it better here are some changes that i will do**:

***Make Jackie older *Make Jackie talk more *Make more of a plot to this story *Make the chapters longer **

***Add more OC´s *Change Jackie´s image a bit *****Eliminate chapters of minor importance *Change origin story **

**Thank you for reading this story so far, read the edited story if you enjoyed reading this story :)**

**-SweetMint9**


End file.
